


How To Beat The Summer Heat

by DrarryisBEA (Destielis4ever)



Series: Drarry writober 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Being Walked In On, Caught, Caught in the Act, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, Dry Humping, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, French Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, My First Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex, Second War with Voldemort, Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/DrarryisBEA
Summary: Draco stays with Harry at the dursley during the summer between fifth and sixth year where they spend most of ghier time locked in a room. So really uncle Vernon shouldn't have been surprised  when he heard Harry's bed creaking, he's the one who locked two hormonal teenage boyfriends in a small room in the first place.Day three of writober 2018 - heat





	How To Beat The Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I ever wrote a smut scene so it's probably terrible...

"Merlin's balls it's hot out," Draco Malfoy, a blond pointy pureblood teen complained, raising a pale held up to shield his silver eyes from the suns rays.

   Beside him, his boyfriend a half-blood teen with olive skin, messy black hair, emerald green eyes and a distinct lightning bolt scar on his for head rolled his eyes. "Love, what do you expect? It's London in the middle of a heat wave," The teen informed with a smile.

    "Ugh I still don't like it," Draco said fanning himself. Oh, what he'd do to be able to cast a cooling charm right now. Stupid ministry and their stupid rules about underage magic.

    "No one truly enjoys this weather, you're not the only one," Harry replied wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. At the moment they were sitting in Harry's room at the Dursley's. The reason Draco was there was because Dumbledore thought It'd be the safest place for him to hide from Voldemort. They fell into silence after Harry's comment.

   "There's nothing to do," Draco finally said, 20 minutes later as he flopped down on the bed they were sharing. Of course, the Dursleys didn't know they were sharing it, they were under the impression that Harry was sleeping on the floor.  What they didn't know wouldn't kill 'em.

     "Well, what do you expect me to do about that?" Harry asked finally getting irritated from the heat, "if you hadn't noticed we're locked in."

      Draco bites his lip, "I know..." He trailed off before he smirked and crawled across the bed seductively to where Harry was sitting.

    "I might have an idea on how to pass the time," Draco purred, running his finger up and down Harry's chest.

    Harry shivered slightly, "I don't know, what if the Dursleys heard us?" Harry said worriedly he did not want to his uncle's reaction if he found Harry in bed with another boy. He knew it wouldn't be pretty, his uncle is very homophobic.

     "We'll just have to be quiet than," Draco whispered in Harry's ear as he stood up to straddle Harry's lap. Harry choked back a groan when Draco suddenly attacked his neck.

     "Mmh, yeah, quiet," Harry mumbled distracted by Draco's mouth, he was clearly thinking with his downstairs brain now. Harry tilted his head to give Draco more access as he brought his hands up to Draco's hips.

     A couple of minutes later Draco pulled away from Harry's neck to admire his work, "parfait," Draco whispered in French, making all the blood in Harry's body to redirect southward.

    "Draco," Harry hissed slipping into parseltongue, "pleassse, need you," he made his point by grinding upward against Draco who was still straddling his lap.

     "je te veux," Draco replied, grinding down against Harry. This continued on for a while, Harry hissing parseltongue and Draco murmuring in French, neither of them caring that they couldn't understand a word the other was saying.

    It didn't take long for the teens to find their way to the bed, both their shirts somehow finding themselves on the floor during the short journey from the chair to the bed. Harry gasped as Draco pinned him to the bed and pushed his clothed hips flush against his. Harry moaned deep in his throat, stuffing a fist in his mouth trying to stay quiet as Draco started to rut against him.  This made Harry incredibly harder than he was before which was something he hadn't thought possible.

This time Draco moaned as he thrust against Harry harder and faster. Hearing the sound Harry looked up to see Draco with his mouth open from pleasure, his face red and sweaty, and pupils extremely dilated from lust. Harry loved when Draco looked like this, especially knowing he was the reason for it.

     Harry could feel himself coming near the edge, he lifted his hips up, searching for more friction. He was moaning loud now, no longer caring if the Dursleys heard them, he so close... Just a little faster. "Kiss me," Harry suddenly requested.

     Draco did as he was told and kissed Harry hungrily and that's all it took. Harry came hard in his pants with a loud scream of "Draco!" Just as the bedroom door was opened to reveal uncle Vernon who was a very interesting shade of purple.

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:
> 
> parfait = perfect
> 
> je te veux = I want you


End file.
